LIGHT
by sasunaruislove
Summary: Naif, begitu pikirnya saat melihat sosok anak kecil yang terus berlatih demi mewujudkan mimpinya yang sia-sia. Namun Shisui tetap berada di sampingnya sampai ia sadar, bahwa sepupu kecilnya berada di jalan yang penuh cahaya harapan. Jalan yang selalu ingin ia lewati. ShisuIta hints. Dedicated to Itachi birthday.


**LIGHT**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and make no profit of it.

Rating : K+

Genre : General, Friendship

Pairing : Menjurus ke Shisui x Itachi, meski lebih ke persahabatan.

Summary : Naif, begitu pikirnya saat melihat sosok anak kecil yang terus berlatih demi mewujudkan mimpinya yang sia-sia. Namun Shisui tetap berada di sampingnya sampai ia sadar, bahwa sepupu kecilnya berada di jalan yang penuh cahaya harapan. Jalan yang selalu ingin ia lewati. Dedicated to Itachi birthday.

A/N : Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi-san! Tadinya mau nulis _angst_ , tapi sudahlah ulang tahun kok dicekoki yang sedih-sedih. Cukup Shisui aja. Semoga kalian bertemu lagi di dunia sana, ya.

-.-.-.-

 _明鏡止水_ _–_ _Meikyō shisui._

 _Clear and serene._

 _Sejelas cermin, setenang air._

-.-.-.-

"Itachi, bagiku, kau itu seperti cahaya."

Mendengar perkataan Shisui yang tiba-tiba, Itachi tersendak dari minumnya. Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah sahabat baiknya yang tengah duduk dengan tatapan heran sambil menyeka mulutnya.

Mereka baru saja selesai latihan bersama di tempat rahasia mereka berdua. Lomba lari kali ini Itachi yang menang, namun Shisui tetap unggul dalam soal stamina; keringatnya tidak sebanyak Itachi dan nafasnya tetap teratur meski tak lama mereka memutuskan untuk latih tanding. Dalam hal ini, Itachi masih tidak bisa menang mutlak melawannya. Semua berakhir dengan skor 16-21 untuk Shisui.

Baru sebentar mereka beristirahat, Shisui sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas juntrungannya. Itachi menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan menggodaku, Shisui."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini serius. Bagiku, kamu itu seperti cahaya harapan."

Cahaya harapan?

"Kau tahu, aku sempat memandang rendah mimpimu dulu. Kupikir, kau hanya anak kecil naif yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia – dengan mudahnya bermimpi tentang perdamaian. Untukku yang sudah melihat dunia shinobi yang sesungguhnya, mimpimu terlalu muluk. Shinobi adalah alat. Jika tidak membunuh, kau akan terbunuh. Jika tidak berkuasa, kau akan diperdaya. Mengharapkan perdamaian dari dunia yang seperti itu bagai membuang garam di laut."

Shisui menatap langit dengan tatapan jauh sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya tenang dan _bebas_. Ucapannya terhenti sesaat.

Itachi menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menatap Shisui. Perasaannya campur aduk mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih atau marah mendengarnya.

Soal naif mimpinya, dialah yang paling tahu. Soal dunia shinobi, kini ia juga tahu.

Tak lama, Shisui melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah mengawasi tingkah laku orang-orang dalam klan jauh sebelummu. Mereka dikuasai oleh kebencian akan penindasan, ketidak-adilan, dan diskriminasi yang dilakukan para petinggi Konoha. Mereka mengetahui sejarah klan dan desa dan mengutuknya. Situasi memburuk ketika kediaman Uchiha dialokasikan dan Kyuubi menyerang. Mereka menuduh klan kita dalangnya. Semua kian geram. Petinggi sialan, tidak tahu berterima kasih, kita perlu memberi tahu mereka bahwa kita tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini－kata mereka. Kemarahan mereka wajar dan akupun mengerti. Aku juga tidak ingin klan kita diperlakukan seperti klan yang terkutuk."

Shisui menutup matanya.

"Tapi lama-kelamaan, mereka jadi kelewatan. Mereka menimpakan segala kemalangan yang terjadi pada desa dan berpikir untuk membalas dendam. Sampai merencanakan kudeta... Apa mereka sadar bahwa rencana tersebut justru memperburuk situasi? Makin banyak korban berjatuhan? Aku yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka jadi berpikir, apa yang harus kulakukan? Lalu, aku teringat dirimu."

Dia mengembangkan senyum lebarnya pada Itachi.

"Kali ini, kuawasi dirimu. Apakah kau juga akan seperti mereka yang jatuh ke dalam lubang kebencian tak berdasar, atau tidak. Sejak menjadi genin, kau semakin terlibat dalam pertikaian klan dan desa; dan aku terus melihatmu. Bertahun-tahun berada disampingmu, aku menyadari satu hal; kamu tidak berubah. Kau tetap berlatih mati-matian. Kau tetap melihat mimpi yang sama. Kau tetap berusaha untuk mewujudkannya, tanpa harus menyalahkan siapapun. Kau yang kini melihat sisi gelap klan dan juga desa, tidak berniat untuk mengutuk salah satu darinya; kau malah berusaha untuk mendapatkan cara lain, sebisa mungkin menghindari konflik dan pertumpahan darah dan _bukan_ menimbulkannya. Untuk itu, kau akan melakukan apapun. Ragamu boleh jatuh dalam kegelapan, namun jiwamu masih penuh dengan cahaya. Aku sadar bahwa jalan yang selalu kau percaya, merupakan jalan yang selalu ingin kulewati."

Itachi tidak dapat berkata-kata. Perasaannya kembali berkecamuk – kali ini dengan satu rasa positif, yaitu _haru_. Dadanya bergemuruh, digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat agar rasa itu tidak tumpah begitu saja.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia merasakan emosi yang kuat ketika bersama Shisui. Dulu, ia pernah hampir menangis karena sosok kakak baginya itu menceritakan bahwa ia percaya bahwa Itachi kelak akan menjadi Hokage. Kini, ia kembali membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Itachi berusaha untuk menahan luapan emosinya. Ia terus berkata dalam benaknya,

 _Kau salah, Shisui. Justru kaulah cahaya itu._

 _Kaulah yang menemukanku. Kaulah yang membimbingku. Kaulah yang mengakui impianku._

 _Justru kaulah cahaya harapan bagiku – bagi klan, bagi desa._

Ia hanya berharap Shisui dapat mengerti tanpa harus berkata apa-apa seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kau tahu kan, banyak orang berkata bahwa namaku berasal dari istilah _meikyō shisui_?"

Tiba-tiba Shisui mengganti topik pembicaraan. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

" _Shisui_ merupakan namaku. _Kyō_ , yang dibaca _kagami_ ketika berdiri sendiri, merupakan nama dari leluhurku. Menurutmu, dari mana kanji _mei_ berasal?"

Itachi tertegun sejenak.

"Tidak harus nama seseorang, kan?"

"Sebenarnya, ada kaitannya. Sedikit."

"Aku tidak tahu, Shisui."

Sambil menghela napas, Shisui menghampiri Itachi lalu menarik pipinya. Pemuda Uchiha berambut panjang itu menggerutu.

"Shisui..."

"Menurutku, _mei_ itu berasal darimu. Kanji _akari_ , yang berarti cahaya."

"Ha? Tapi _mei_ tidak ada hubungannya denganku..."

Shisui melepas cubitannya dari pipi Itachi. Sesaat ia memandang jauh ke langit, lalu kembali menatap sahabat baiknya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang bercanda; tatapan matanya lurus dan penuh keyakinan.

 _Kau adalah cahaya harapan._

 _Dan cahaya itu ada dalam diriku juga._

"Rasanya jadi melantur, ya? Tapi sungguh, itu yang ada di pikiranku selama ini dan aku ingin kau tahu. Aku mempercayaimu, Itachi. Aku percaya bahwa jalan yang kita lalui ini tidak salah."

Shisui menepuk bahu Itachi kuat-kuat, membuat Itachi sedikit mengaduh dan membalasnya dengan pukulan ringan. Pemuda berambut ikal itu tertawa. "Nah, sebelum aku semakin ngawur, kita pulang saja, yuk. Hari juga sudah semakin larut."

Itachi mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Di balik wajah kakunya, diam-diam ia tersenyum. Pipinya bersemu dan ia menyembunyikannya dengan menatap ke langit biru.

Shisui tidak tahu bahwa ucapannya selalu membimbing Itachi untuk terus melangkah maju ke depan.

Salah atau benar.

Dalam kegelapan atau cahaya.

Yang ia tahu, semua ia lakukan demi mimpi kecilnya dan juga demi sahabatnya yang kerap mempercayainya.

－Sampai ia menutup mata.

 **FIN**


End file.
